one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante VS Jeanne
Dante VS Jeanne is SSS42X2's 2nd OMM of his second season. It features Dante from Devil May Cry and Jeanne from the Bayonetta series. Description Both of these characters vow revenge! Can Jeanne make her foe bleed the color of a Moon River, or will Dante prove Devils Never Cry? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro A ring of fire surrounded an entire city as Dante, the Devil Hunter just walked through a traffic jam. He then got kicked back by someone, it was Bayonetta's rival, Jeanne. (Cue Through The Fire - Sonic & the Black Knight) Jeanne: Time has said now we battle, prepare yourself! Dante: Alright! You want some, you style ripoff? Dante brings out Ebony & Ivory while Jeanne brings out All 4 One. Fight IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Dante makes the first move by teleporting behind Jeanne and slashing her back with Rebellion. Jeanne uses All 4 One and tried to fire bullets, but did nothing as Dante uses his Ice Nunchucks to freeze Jeanne, but didn't as she quickly got out with Witch Time. She gives Dante a swift flurry of attacks then shoots him in the ring of fire, but Dante wasn't done yet. He gets up and punches Jeanne back. 50.. Dante uses the Doppelganger Style to copy himself and mess up Jeanne. It didn't go so well, by that, I mean Jeanne used her guns to blow away the copy. Dante brings out Pandora, turning the briefcase into a giant spinning wheel of spikes. He throws it at Jeanne only for her slice it up with Angel Slayer. Dante and Jeanne then clash blades. 40.. Dante jumps back and fires off energy waves as Jeanne swiftly dodges all of them. She then goes off and throws Angel Slayer at Dante, impaling him. He just shrugs it off and breaks it in two, uses Lucifer to impale her with one throw, but does nothing and she just survives with no effort. Dante then was kicked to an abandoned building, in which he destroys with one kick, grabs the solid pieces and kicks them to Jeanne who didn't even notice one. Dante then teleports behind her. 30.. Dante gives out a flurry of attacks with Rebellion, does a lightning kick and does his special from MVC3. Dante: Keeping in style! Yahoo! Dante keeps shooting Jeanne, point blank, until he gives the final blow as Jeanne falls. Dante: Jackpot! Jeanne gets up and equips Tang Lung and whacks Dante a few times until sending him up into the air and kicking him back down. She uses All 4 One on her feet to shoot Dante down and kicks him into going to use his Devil Trigger. Jeanne uses her Umbran Climax. 20.. Jeanne summons a bunch of Madama Styx's limbs to attack Dante, but they either missed him or he blocked the attack. Jeanne then brings out her trump card by sending out Madama Styx as a whole. She powers up a 1000 gigaton punch and knocks Dante into a building. Dante's Devil Trigger wears off and he uses his Quicksilver Style to slow down time. 10.. Dante slices Madama Styx into bloody chunks with Yamato and returns time. 5.. Jeanne looks in shock as Dante stabs her with Yamato. 4.. Dante steps back with a rose in his mouth. 3.. Dante claps his hand twice. 2.. Jeanne's body is stunned. 1.. Jeanne's body explodes into bloody chunks. K.O! Dante grabs Yamato and walks off. Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls? This Melee's winner is... Dante!Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music